Once Upon a Bloodbath
by ILoveUkitake96
Summary: This story is set 6 years after the Shippuden plot line. It follows two girls Yuki and Ayame, as they battle to protect those close to them. Rated T for Violence and Swearing. Hints of SuigetsuXOC, ShikamaruXOC, KakashiXOC, InoXOC and more. Enjoy :D


Chapter 1 and Introduction

The day was average it wasn't cold, but it wasn't exactly warm either. An old woman sat on the porch of her small hut, watching as kids played on the streets, parents got by with their daily routine, grandparents told stories spoiling their grandchildren and couples walked hand in hand smiling at the life they were used to and happy with.

Two people stood out as they walked through the village gates, to the oblivious people on the streets they were just visiting the village, or passing through. However, something was off with them, they weren't exactly normal, the old woman frowned at the two and stood from her rocking chair as one of the two turned and looked directly at her. The beautiful woman smiled kindly as they walked by and continued further into the village.

Curiosity got the best of the old woman and she decided to follow. The strange people walked slowly, the dark haired man almost dragging, he looked out of place next to blond beauty. She walked bare feet yet holding a long forgotten grace and elegance, her white dress was flattering and hugged her curvaceous figure.

She was in complete contrast to the man who walked besides her, who's face was hidden behind a white porcelain mask. His hair long and messily spiked, coming from his mane of hair seemed to be two sword hilts, but the blade or sheath was completely missing. They stopped.

To avoid being noticed the old woman hid behind a large wall as the two conversed, they were in the middle of the village now and completely in the open. The old woman saw the green and blue eyes of the beautiful woman look directly at her again before everything seemed to go faster than possible. It couldn't be stopped.

"Oni, that woman is following us" the blond woman whispered in a light and sweet voice, a low deadly chuckle came from the one known as Oni as he stopped in the middle of the street. "I am aware, Sora" he replied in a harsh rasp. The woman, Sora frowned and turned, her eyes once again met with the forlorn gaze of the old woman in slight wonder as Oni quickly wrenched a senbon needle from some place in his body. He rapidly messed with it in his grasp before his arm shot out and the senbon flew through the air. The sound of pottery smashing was heard next followed by a thud and a scream.

Removing her eyes from the elder Sora looked in the direction of the aimed senbon where a young attractive woman lay motionless on the floor and the thrown senbon protruded from the wall of the quaint café coated in a thin sheet of blood. Sora didn't let any time go by, as she opened her mouth and started to sing a beautiful melody.

"Searching around

Searching and flee

To the light nothing can hide

No one is safe from their fate

Death"

Sora paused and smiled seeing the male villages slowly shuffling towards her, her voice drew them to her. She had power over them and they couldn't do anything about it. Women and children screamed for their Husbands, Brothers, Fathers to stop, to fight it. But they wouldn't, because they couldn't. It was impossible. She continued to sing.

"For you kiss

Sin a lie

Embracing unkind

Nothing is safe from their fate

Death"

Oni chuckled and watched as the men got closer, the people trying to hold them back were shoved aside or hit causing them to let go. The skin of the men started to flake away the closer they got to Sora, they were disintegrating, dying. It made Oni shiver, these people were going to die, and he was going to kill them…brutally.

"Before you walk

Sensuously light to the light

Open your eyes

And no one is safe from their fate

Death in its arms"

Sora finished singing as the men were mere feet away from the duo and stood at a distance as Oni performed handsigns, once he finished a cloud of smoke cleared to reveal thousands of swords in mid air. With a crazed laugh, Oni flew a hand in the direction of the villages male population and the swords rushed at his command, stabbing all who were near. Then at hearing the cry of women and children who weren't close enough to be stabbed, Oni reached back over his head and grabbed the two hilts protruding from his back and ripped them out of his flesh.

He lowered the blades and slowly walked forward, scraping them on the floor causing a high pitched screech. Then he vanished and appeared behind a young boy who fell dead in a pool of blood. He continued this action. Hurdling towards everyone and killing them in a spray of blood till only a woman holding a small child remained, frozen in shock. Oni raised a sword above his head and brought it down the woman's front causing her and her baby's blood to soak his bare chest and stain his mask.

Sora watched as Oni turned to look at her, no past her. He looked directly at the old woman, however before he could start towards her, Sora lifted a slender hand in a 'stop' gesture. She turned to the horrified elder and smiled politely "Why hello" she said sweetly making age eyes turn to her. "We wont kill you, lady, we would like you to deliver a message" Sora continued, the old woman slowly nodded not trusting her aged voice.

"Thank you, please tell…"

Three people stood, not one making any kind of movement. Not one daring to speak. They were disgusted by the sight in front of them, by the village massacre. The fourth person though was crouched over an elderly mans lifeless body. This member didn't look fazed, He looked…bored. "Well…its defiantly murder" the man said after checking the gaping wound that was straight through his heart.

"No shit Sherlock" one of the three mumbled scratching her head, messing up her already dishevelled blue hair. The other girl shook her head slightly White locks swaying as she did so and walked forward to look at the mangled body of a young Rock Shinobi.

"Kiba, Yuki, I want you to check this lot for possible survivors. Ayame, me and you are going to search the rest of this village" The fourth person ordered standing up, Kiba Inuzuka and Yuki Sato nodded and headed towards the dishonoured villagers followed by Akamaru.

Ayame Kamizuki nodded waited for their captain to make his way towards her. "Kakashi? Who do you think did this?" she asked once he was next to her and they were heading down a path that took them away from the Village centre. Kakashi Hatake had a solemn look in his only visible eye, "I wish I knew, Lady Tsunade wouldn't say" he replied, and crouched to check the pulse of a woman, but let his hand drop as he stood again and walked around her.

They continued walking looking in windows and knocking on doors. Ayame started to look nervous, chewing her lip. Kakashi noticed her strange habits quickly and watched the girl from the corner of his eye. Her large blue doe eyes kept darting to anything that made a noise or moved, then her fingers which gripped onto the hem of her baggy grey jumper. Then she stopped, totally still, not moving an inch.

Kakashi was about to open his mouth to speak, when she shushed him. He was took by surprise by the hand that she held up to him, but listened non the less. Everything was quiet, not a single sound could be heard in the area. Until a cry echoed through the street. Both the Shinobi broke into a run, they listened as the cry got louder and found it coming from a small apartment.

Not wasting any time, Ayame tried the door and frowned as it was locked. Again Kakashi was surprised by the girl when she stepped back and gave the door a chakra enhanced kick, making it fly from it hinges. Stepping over the dismantled door Ayame went in the premise followed by Kakashi who silently vowed not to get on her bad side.

The crying turned into a wail and Ayame vanished into a room. After about a minute, the crying stopped and Ayame emerged from the room with a baby in her arms and a little girl hidden shyly behind her leg. She stopped and the little girl peaked out to look at Kakashi with large innocent green eyes. "Kakashi meet Saki, Saki meet Kakashi" Ayame beamed at Saki as the little girl walked out from behind her leg and ventured towards Kakashi.

Staring down at the child, Kakashi noted the starved frame of the little girl. Her body appeared worn, deathly pale skin, collar bones protruding the neck, knees and elbows looking spindly, she was definitely week and fragile. She gave him a shy smile and then skipped up to him and placed her hands behind her back, posing innocence. "can I wear your hitai-ate?" she asked sweetly in a little tinker, all Kakashi could do was stare.

"Found anyone?" Kiba called, making Yuki frown and place her hands on her hips giving him a scolding look. "Now, now Kiba. Patience is a virtue" Yuki gave a 'tut' making Kiba chuckle and roll over a body. However, he shortly screamed and jumped up from the body and looked to drain in colour. "What's wrong?" Yuki shouted rushing to the boy.

"This wasn't in the job description" Kiba mumbled, gripping his nose in disgust as Yuki examined the body. She sighed and looked off in the direction that Ayame and Kakashi went only minutes ago. "Whoever this was, they didn't want anyone to live" Yuki said and dusted herself off before walking away from the decapitated body and head. "Oh, ya think?" Kiba asked sarcastically and would have followed Yuki were it not for Akamaru's bark.

Both Kiba and Yuki ran towards the dog and watched as he rolled a person onto their back. The heaving torso indicated the woman was alive making Kiba sigh in relief and Yuki let a small smile light her face. She knelt by the woman and checked her over. "Well, from what I know about medical. She's breathing, so she's alive. Plus the cut on her back isn't actually that deep, she'll live" Yuki clarified and picked the woman up.

She walked with the woman in her arms over to a wall and placed the small brunette woman their so that they could watch and see her but the brunette wouldn't be able to see the bodies littering the ground.

"This lot is starting to rot" Kiba groaned and walked away from yet another decapitated body, Yuki rolled her eyes and found a young woman in a café who's eye had been ruptured, she looked about for anything that could have don't that and laid her eyes on a senbon protruding from the wall. "whoever did this, their precision is outstanding" The white haired girl whispered and narrowed her icy blue eyes.

"Hey Kiba! Where's your bingo book?" Yuki called and walked out of the café to meet the confused face of Kiba. He looked a little longer and then started searching his pockets. Yuki waited patiently with her arms crossed as Kiba started to empty his backpack. Not soon after his belongings scattered the floor Kiba brought out a small black book that was in perfect condition and handed it to the girl.

Yuki gave the book a once over and sighed seeing that it was brand new before opening it and looked at the first picture. Sasuke Uchiha. She rolled her eyes and went to the page where she had read about something before. "Oni?" Kiba mumbled from where he hovered over Yuki's shoulder. "Say's hear that he murdered his family and went missing from the grass when he was 16" Yuki uttered.

Both herself and Kiba let their eyes linger on the picture of him, his mask, his dark hair. "He's creepy looking isn't he? What makes you think its him?" Kiba inquired, Yuki gave him a look and sighed. She was about to answer but giggling made her pause and look in the opposite direction of where their Teammates had left prier.

Kiba and Yuki stood in bafflement at Kakashi. He had a look in his only visible eye that clearly said 'Shut up', but Yuki still heard Kiba's muffles laugh as she tried to hide her own. Kakashi felt like ranting, he had a little girl pulling at his hair from where she made herself comfortable on his shoulders, and she had the cheek to forcefully remove his Hitai-ate when he told her 'No'.

He was in no way happy, Ayame on the other hand was in a brilliant mood. Kakashi had been beaten by a starved 6 year old girl, who now wore the leaf Hitai-ate proudly on her forehead as she directed the older Jonin. "You have friends! HI!" Saki shouted waving at the two laughing Shinobi, making Kakashi grab her legs to stop her from falling.

Yuki, letting out a calming breath, walked towards Kakashi. She held the bingo book firmly in her hand and stopped in front of their captain. "Lady Tsunade left out information didn't she?" Yuki asked gravely, looking at the picture in the book. "Lady Tsunade wouldn't say" Kakashi replied probingly, he watched as Yuki held the book up to him and showed him a picture.

Oni, Weapons specialist, weapon of choice, swords, specializes in senbon needles. "We should go back to Konoha and inform the Hokage" Kakashi stated and walked away from the village centre. Ayame followed, still holding the baby she had found. Those two were closely followed by Yuki and then Kiba who picked up the young woman they had found earlier.

And they left not wanting to look back.


End file.
